


Heaven Sent and Hell Bent.

by QueenAnastacia



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, You might cry, fluffy is fluff, its cute tho, kinda smuty, like this might hurt you, purly, thats it thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnastacia/pseuds/QueenAnastacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just a heaven sent angel hell bent on loving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent and Hell Bent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back again with my favorite OTP Purly! This is just some fluff I got off the idea of this quote "Heaven sent, hell bent." Hope you like it!

Reckless, that was one of the many words you could use to describe him. He was dangerous and tall with dark curly hair that seamed to stick out in every direction and sapphire eyes that seamed to burn with anger and hatred. He was cold, even heartless to some. He was a no good hood, grease, JD, but that’s what everyone else thought of him. 

Tugging the smaller body close to him he ran a hand through soft auburn locks. Placing a small kiss to the others temple. No matter what anyone else though or said, it only mattered to him was this boy though about him. Ponyboy Curtis is the only thing that mattered to him. 

Ponyboy, despite what everyone else though or said about the other curly haired greaser, thought he was gentle and sweet and kind. But then again he knew that only he was allowed to see that side of him. Their was, however, another side of the curly haired greaser only he was allowed to see, the possessive and protective, demanding and dominating side of him. Most of all he was scared. Scared that Ponyboy would find someone better, someone that can give him better. 

But he’s Curly Fucking Shepard and if Tim had taught him anything is that Shepard’s are never scared. 

At the end of they day though, Curly had nothing to fear. Ponyboy was his and his alone, he loved that auburn haird greaser with all his heart and soul, Pony loving him the same, if not more. He was Pony’s and Pony was his. 

Curly smiled and laced his fingers together with Pony’s fingers as he began to stir and blink awake on his chest, matching burn scars of each of their forefingers. 

Pony looked up, icy sapphire meeting forest green, grey streaks dancing around the color. A smile and silence, that’s all they needed. With each of their crazy and loud lives, peace and quite and curled up in each others embrace on the bed or couch was how they spent most of their time together. 

“Curly,” Pony was usually always the first to speak. “Yeah, baby?” Curly asked back, pulling the other on to his chest more and the fingers that weren't laced with Pony went back to running themselves through soft, ungreased auburn hair. “I love you.” Curly smiled at Pony’s declaration, knowing how very true that statement was. “I love you to, baby.” Curly said feeling Pony smile into the crook of his neck. Gently pulling Pony’s chin to face him, Curly leaned in, pressing a long and deep, passionate kiss to Pony’s lips. Pulling away, heated and desperate breaths ghosted over each other. 

After all Curly is heaven sent angel, hell bent of loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and all that jazz please!


End file.
